Their Happy Ending
by xMysterious Darknessx
Summary: Ennis misses Jack and finally can take it no longer. EnnisxJack, yaoi, slash, and minor m-preg :D Yum.


**: Their Happy Ending :**

**Summary:** "And do you, Ennis Del Mar, take Alma Whitson to be you're lovely wedded wife?" "I...can't."

**Warning(s):** Yaoi, Slash, M-preg (in it's minority, sorry) Mm-mm, good :D

**Pairing:** The totally awesome, incredibly amazing, and utterly, completely fastastic Jack and Ennis! (How they decided on they're last name, I do not know...)

**Genre:** A sappy, romantic oneshot

**Rating:** _T :)_

**Disclaimer: **Haha..ha...ha. No I don't own Brokeback Mountain -- _obviously_ -- But if I did, it would end something like this...

x0x0x0x

So there they stood, Ennis and Alma, in front of the alter, and they knew it, that this was it, the final step. _Yeah, the final step to misery..._ Ennis thought depressingly as the priest continued to babble nonsense that he'd rather not listen to right now. Unless by some miracle it was Jack standing to his left and not Alma. Then he would gladly listen. _Jack..._ Ennis replayed each day they had spent together on Brokeback... God, how he missed him, even now, as he was about to get married to someone else.

Ennis looked over to his left where Alma stood, beaming bright as ever at him. How could he have done this to her? He loved her, or so he had thought, until he met Jack, that is. What he had with him was stronger than any love he'd ever felt with anyone else. Even Alma. No, expecially Alma. God, what was he _doing?_

Alma awoke him from his thoughts as she pulled him to face her as she spoke a cheerful, "I do," while shooting him a big toothy grin, reminding him of Jack, as most everything did.

"And do you, Ennis Del Mar, take Alma Whitson to be you're lovely, wedded wife?"

Ennis stared at her for a moment, opening his mouth as if to finalize it all. Or at least, he would have, if it weren't for this amazing feeling that began to well up inside him, amazing and yet painful. _Goddamnit Jack..._

Alma's smile quickly faded as she noticed his expression, her own slowely turning into one of horror, scared that all along this love was only a one-sided deal, or worse, he'd found someone new. _Wow, she caught on good._

"I...can't," he he said softly as he raised his eyes to Alma's in some sort of an apology as he began to back away from the alter, before turning around and breaking into a run as he shot out of the side door of the church before anyone in the outraged audience had the chance to shoot him for his sudden insanity.

Jack however, was having a very different day. A less dramatic day. He lay briskly on the hills just outside of town where it was somehow green and not as dry as the rest of the valley. He liked just relaxing in his spare time. Just like this, away from the raging crowd, just for time to think about things. Not that there was usually much to think about during the summer. With no rodeos going he was basically bored out of his mind. But this summer... it was different. All he could think about was Ennis. The passionate way they would kiss. Their heated, high-altitude love making. And just how every moment spent together was like heaven on earth.

Even as he watched the clouds drift by, all he could see was Ennis. Ennis and his cute white hat smiling at him when they were back up on Brokeback. Ennis smirking as he once again won the right to be top. Ennis...

Ennis ran through the town, trying to think of where Jack might be. God damn, he'd said he was going up to his father's place. But he couldn't have left yet. Ennis cursed and kicked a mound of dirt. It wasn't even autumn yet.

But God seemed to be having mercy on Ennis that day, for what he noticed next, out of the corner of his eye, was Jack's black truck... if you could even call it a truck.

A smile split across his face as he ran into the bar in front of which the truck was parked. He looked around. A smokey placed with not many people in it, he deemed it. Not likely a place at which he would be stopping by again anytime soon.

He coughed a bit, strutting over to the bartender, feeling a bit stiffer than usual in a tux. All the while still scoping the room for any sign of Jack. _Maybe he's in the bathroom,_ Ennis though hopefully after not seeing any sign of Jack anywhere.

"Hey," the bartender said gruffly, "this ain't no church, bub. Sunday school's that-a-way," he said, pointing in the direction a very breathless Ennis had just run a mile away from, and in a tux, no less.

Ennis just glared at him, before asking as soon as he'd caught his breath, "Have you seen a guy almost as tall as me with blue eyes, bruised cheek, and a black hat?

"Ah, you mean Jack?" the bartender asked, grabbing an empty glass off the counter and scrubbing it with a wet rag.

"Yes!" Ennis said loudly, almost shouting in relief. "Jack! Where is he?"

"Hm. Can't tell yeh that, don't really know me self, he headed outta here about an hour ago, headed west I believe, not too far I don't think, seeing as he didn't take his truck."

"Thank you," was all he said before turning to leave.

"Hey, kid!"

"I'm no kid," Ennis spat over his shoulder.

"Whatever. You ain't been the one to give him that there bruise now were ya? Just what's you're purpose in finding this boy?"

Ennis turned around fully, "I love him."

Jack, meanwhile, fondelled with a rose in his hand. A wilted rose, yes, but a very special rose none-the-less. It was the last thing he'd recieved from Ennis before he dissapeared beyond the horizon. He'd no idea where Ennis had gotten it but they sure were rare among these parts. He smiled at the memory.

_With Ennis attempting to fix the engine, Jack tried starting it. After a few tries Ennis asked, "Wanna give it some gas?" And almost as if he were irony struck the engine began to rumble -- it lives!_

_Jack laughed, slamming his hands against the wheel in overjoyed disbelief before puling the key back out and stepping out of his truck, leaning against the door as he watched Ennis shut the hood._

_"I can't believe I left my damn shirt up there," said Ennis, leaning against the hood of Jack's truck._

_"Yeah," he said, bowing his head a bit as a guilty smirk came over his face. It's not like he'd be missing it all that much, he _did_ have other shirts, you know? Then, in a calm manor, Jack asked, "You gonna do this again next summer?"_

_Ennis looked up, "Well, maybe not. Like I said, me and Alma's getting married in November. So... Ill try to get somethin' on a ranch I guess."_

_Jack stared sorrowfully for a moment, eventually nodded._

_"And you?"_

_Jack took a deep breath. "Might go up to my daddy's place and give him a hand through the winter. I might be back," he said hopefully. "If the army don't get me."_

_"Well I guess I'll see you around, huh?"_

_Jack nodded, but with a sad look on his face. "Right."_

_Ennis began walking off down the road, slinging his pack over his shoulder as Jack got into his truck and began to drive off. "Wait!" Ennis called suddenly, grabbing the passenger seat window frame. "I... I want you to have this," he said, holding out a red rose for Jack._

_"Really?" Jack asked with a smile._

_"Yeah," said Ennis with a nod, "I've no use for it."_

_"Well... thanks."_

Sniffing the rose that smelled faintly of Ennis, probably because Jack misse him so much. He shed a tear. It would be a long time before he ever saw him again. _This_ Jack knew. Although, just the hope of seeing him again next summer was enough to raise his spirits... he could wait a year...

Ennis ran as fast as he could -- which was becoming extremely hard, considering he hadn't yet taken off his tux -- in the direction where the lady -- _Stacy, was it?_ -- had directed.

_"So _you're_ the one he was talking about," said a woman sitting at the booth, drinking a beer, turning to face Ennis once she'd finished._

_"Who the hell are you?" Ennis asked, simply to see if she knew more of Jack's location than the likes of that lousy bartender._

_"Stacy," she began as she set her glass down and started to approach him. "Stacy Hart."_

_"Do you know where Jack went?" He asked rather quickly._

_"He headed west, out of town I'm guessing, said he needed some time to think. Also said he'd be back if you wanna wait for him," she said suggestively, running a hand down her thigh. "I could keep you company, you know."_

_"That's ok. Thanks," he said before leaving the bar and breaking into a run._

He slowed to a walk as he reached the outer fields that surrounded the town. Bending over to rest his hands a top his knees as he tried to catch his breath, he looked around a bit until his eyes finally fell upon a familiar figure lying not too far off. _Jack!_

Suddenly it didn't matter to him how out-of-breath he was, all he cared about at that moment was Jack. Jack was worth dying for. No, he was worth _more_ than that. He was worth everything. He _was_ everything. And at that moment, Ennis knew it was the truth. He _needed_ Jack.

"Jack!" he called, running over to the figure which looked up immediately, that familiar black hat shading his face.

Jack smiled and stood up just as Ennis reached him, pulling him into a warm embrace, holding him tightly. "Son of a bitch," he mumbled, his mind completely and postively blown.

Then Ennis pulled away for just a moment before smashing their lips together fiercely, forcing his tongue into Jack's mouth. And they stood there, lips locked, for about a whole minute, both battling eachother for dominance. Until, that is, the need for air become all too apparrent and they were forced to break the kiss. "En..." Jack panted, too out of breath to continue.

"Jack, I..." said Ennis, doing the same.

Jack chuckled, nuzzling his face into the crook of Ennis's neck, still panting slightly.

"I love you," Ennis breathed. And boy did that take Jack for suprise.

"I-I... Do you really mean it?" he asked, pulling back a bit so as to look Ennis in the face.

"I do." And with that, Ennis kissed Jack full on the lips -- for a short two seconds or so -- before getting down on his knees and reaching into his pocket, pulling out a little black box. (it was quite common, in their day, for the groom to apply the bride's ring during the celebration and still wear his own ring.)

Jack gasped and Ennis took Jack's hand in his.

"Jack Twist," he began solemnly, "will you marry me?"

Jack felt a tear begin to prickle it's way down his cheek. "Yes!" he shouted, completely overjoyed.

"I love you," whispered Ennis as he gently slipped on Jack's ring and kissed the back of Jack's hand.

Before, of course, he was practically tackled to the ground by Jack who had tears running all down his cheeks.

Ennis took Jack's tear streaked face into his hands, rubbing his dampened cheeks with his thumbs. "I love you, Jack Twist, and I ain't never want to leave you. Ever."

"Then don't," whispered Jack as he slowely, gently placed his lips upon Ennis'. Softly smiling into the kiss, he began to apply pressure, but this kiss was different from the last, it was slow and long and passionate and all the while Jack would twine his fingers through Ennis' soft smooth hair. "Because..." Jack said softly, both of then pulling away so as to catch their breaths, forheads remaining touching, "I love you, too."

--

7 years have passed since that day, Jack and Ennis still just as happy as they would ever be, living on a perfect patch of heaven that they'd built together on Jack's old man's ranch. Along with two little girls, and soon to be another -- a boy -- who was on the way. Jack smiled in the door frame, awaiting his approaching family; Ennis, who was carrying their youngest -- Lisa, named so after Jack's mother -- atop his shoulders and also holding the hand of their oldest daughter -- Elizabeth -- who was six, and all the while balancing a grocery bag in the other hand.

Jack smiled, bending down to pick Elizabeth up before giving Ennis a kiss on the cheek. "Welcome home," he said softly.

Ennis smiled, lifting Lisa from a top his shoulders to set her down onto the deck that ran completely around the house before gently taking Elizabeth from Jack's arms to set her down and whisper somthing in both of their girls' ears. They giggled and ran off into the house, leaving Ennis and Jack to themselves.

"Hey, hun," said Ennis before giving Jack a soft feathery kiss on his lips and gently placing a hand a top Jack's rounded belly. "How's Jack Jr. doing?"

Jack chuckled. "It's Ennis Jr. remember? I won that bet," said Jack bemusedly. "And he's doing fine."

Ennis smiled, running a hand through Jack's hair, "Oh, indeed I do remember that," he chuckled. "Well, in that case, I suppose we'll just have to have another then."

"That's fine with me," Jack said softly, wrapping his arms around Ennis' neck and pulling him close to kiss him passionately.

x0x0x0x

Yay! And they lived happily ever after... The End. You know, out of all my favorite yaoi/slash pairings -- or most of them anyways -- I think these two deserve a happy ending the most. So... here you go! _Their Happy Ending!_ I hoped you enjoyed it _:D_ It was really fun to write. Oh, and, reviews are much appreciated :) They're the milk to my cookies. Anyways, I love you all! Thanks for reading my fic! And I hope to see you all again soon, in my next fic, that is :D Signed, yours truly,

xMysterious Darknessx


End file.
